Guilt
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Set after Darwin is killed and the mutants move into the mansion. Charles finds Alex down in the bunker, letting out some anger. Alex admits that he blames himself for his friend's death. Charles comforts him. Kind of a father/son moment.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Charles had always enjoyed family dinners growing up. It was a nightly event that he tried to enforce now in the mansion with his new family. The others seemed to enjoy it as well; at least he thought so due to the fact that they all showed up every night and participated in the conversations. Sometimes even Moira would join them when she had the time. But on one particularly uneventful night, Charles noticed an empty seat at the table. He took a quick head count and asked, "Where's Alex?"

Everyone's head snapped up from their plates as the had just realized that their broody housemate was not present. Hank pushed his glasses up his nose. "I saw him before we came down. He said that he'd meet us here, that he had to do something first."

"Do you know where he went?" Raven asked from her seat next to the young scientist. He shrugged and took another bite from his mashed potatoes. The others looked nervously at each other, not liking the fact that Alex was unaccounted for. In the short time that the had been together, the mutants had become a tight knit family. When one was hurt, the others jumped into action. Charles cleared his throat and wiped his mouth off with his napkin.

"I'll go find him." he announced pushing his chair back to stand. He crossed the dining hall but stopped when Erik called out to him.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" he asked beginning to get up from his seat. Charles held up a hand and shook his head.

"No its fine. I think I might know where he is." the others nodded as he left to find Alex. Charles slaughtered through the maze that he called his home. He had on several occasions caught Alex sneaking back into his room late at night. Once he had asked where he was at such late hours. Alex simply replied that he was somewhere where he let out his anger and not have to worry about hurting anyone. Yes, Charles knew exactly where Alex was. And he knew why he was there.

**Hope you like it! Please review with feedback! I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I think 3 will be the last.**

When Charles arrived outside the bunker, he heard the rush of flames and a few shouts of anger. Charles slammed his fist against the metal, causing the chaos inside to halt to a stop. Charles grabbed the fire extinguisher and opened the door. The room looked as it did their first day of training. Some of the metal had melted and housed a small flame. The older man quickly went to work on putting them out. Alex had collapsed into a sitting positioned, sitting cross legged with his head in his hands.

"Alex, are you alright?" Charles asked in a yell to be heard over the noise of the extinguisher. The teen did not respond. He kept his head cupped in his hands, his body shaking violently. Ignoring the rest of the flames, Charles threw down the extinguisher and ran to where Alex sat motionless. With the room now quiet, it was obvious that Alex was crying. Harsh sobs wracked his body, causing him to shake. Charles noticed that the young man's knuckles were bruised and bleeding. The older man knelt down in front of him and said gently, "Alex, look at me."

"Go away, Charles." the barked out harshly. Charles shook his head and gently took a hold of Alex's chin. His tipped his face up revealing the teen's tear streaked face and red eyes. Charles' heart broke at the sight of one of his segregate children in pain. He pulled Alex into a tight embrace. The young man returned the hug by clutching desperately at his jacket. His sobs echoed in the metal room. Alex managed to choke out, "Its my fault, Charles."

"What?" Charles asked pushing Alex back to look him in the eyes. Alex was no longer crying but his blue eyes still shone with a watery glaze. His voice trembled and cracked as he spoke.

"Darwin. Its my fault that he's dead. I killed him. I kill everyone I get close to." Alex spat out angrily. He quickly got to his feet and began to pace. Charles stayed kneeling and just watched him. Alex had quickly become furious. Not at Charles but at himself. In the short time that Charles had know Alex, he had learned that bad things tend to happen when the teen got angry.

**Hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
